No one can change true love
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Cute, oneshot! Please read. Take off from when the Diffy's leave back for 2121!


"I can't believe he's really gone." Keely whispered as she sat down on the curb outside of the Diffy's old house.

"They're really gone." She said once more as she folded her knees up to her chest as a tear welled up in her eye. She put her head down and a tear rolled down her cheek, that one tear soon turned into to more and more until she couldn't stop crying.

She didn't care that she was missing school, she just wanted him. They finally became a couple and now the next day his dad had to fix the time machine.

XxxX

"I think we forgot something." Phil said.

"What?" Mrs. Diffy asked. "Oh no…Curtis!"

"Leave that smelly old dirt bomb there." Pim said.

"We can't Pim." Mrs. Diffy said.

"Let's go get him." Mrs. Diffy said backing up.

XxxX

Keely finally got up after cry for what seemed to be forever. She thought that maybe if she went up to Phil's room, it might make her feel better. She went through the front door and headed up the stairs and entered the room of what used to be Phil Diffy's. She sat exactly where his bed used to be and folder her knee's up to her chest and put her head down once again crying.

The Diffy's pulled up to their old house and got out.

"Oh, how I am going to miss this place." Mrs. Diffy said. I remember like it was today when we used to live here.

"It was yesterday mom." Pim said walking into the house.

"Come on, no being nostalgic." Mr. Diffy said following Mrs. Diffy into the house.

Phil just looked at the front of the house and remembered all the incredible times he had here.

"Alright everyone ready to go?" Mr. Diffy asked walking out with Curtis.

"Dad, can I just go up to my room one last time?" Phil asked.

"Of course you can son." Mr. Diffy said.

Phil walked slowly through the front door of his old house. He looked around, knowing that this would be his last time he would ever see it again. He walked up the stairs and looked down the hall. He stood there for a minute soaking it all in. He then moved closer to his old bedroom door.

He hesitated for moment, but opened it up to find Keely sitting in the corner of his room with her head down crying.

"Keely?" Phil asked.

Keely looked up and saw Phil.

"Phil, is that really you?" Keely asked.

"Of course it is." Phil said.

Keely jumped up as fast as she could and ran into his arms.

Phil just held her tightly.

"Phil, why are you here?" Keely asked still holding onto him.

"We forgot Curtis." Phil said very disappointed that he couldn't say the thing she wanted to hear.

"Oh." Keely replied.

XxxX

"What could be taking him so long?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Diffy said leaning against the RV which was really the time machine.

"I'll go see." Pim said walking into the house.

Pim walked up the stairs to Phil's room, but stopped before she got directly to the door, because she heard voices.

"I love you Keel." Phil said hugging her more tightly.

"I love you too." She said burying her face into his shirt crying.

Pim slowly walked downstairs and walked outside.

"Well…" Mrs. Diffy said.

"Keely is up there with Phil and she is cry, and they just confessed their true love for eachother." Pim said. "No biggy."

"No biggy, Pim that is a big deal." Mrs. Diffy cried running into the house while Mr. Diffy followed.

Once her mom and dad left, Pim went into the time machine and grabbed a hammer and started beating up the time engine, until it was in thousands of pieces.

A few moments later, Phil, Keely, Mrs. Diffy, and Mr. Diffy came walking out of the house.

"Pim unpack." Mrs. Diffy said.

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked.

"We're staying her in 2006!" Mrs. Diffy squeaked.

"I completely destroyed the time engine for that!" Pim said.

"You what?" Mrs. Diffy asked.

"Oh, nothing." Pim lied.

Mrs. Diffy and Mr. Diffy looked over at Phil and Keely and saw them kissing.

"Keely, I love you!" Phil said.

"I love you too." She said pulling him into another deep passionate kiss.

**THE END!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It's just something that came to me at like 1:00 in the morning…lol…well it's 1: 30 am…and I am very tired and I have to get up at 7:00 to baby sit for 12 hours so…please please review!**

**Chelsea **


End file.
